


Connor is a bottom

by Avasti



Series: RK1K [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fun, M/M, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasti/pseuds/Avasti
Summary: Posting this as my (mostly petty) coping mechanism to a shit comment. A Short fic. Conversation between Connor and Markus
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: RK1K [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012083
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Connor is a bottom

Connor is just about asleep when Markus speaks, bringing him back from his post sex daze,

"You'll tell me if you want to top, right?"

"Top what?"

Markus shifts, "Me."

Connor frowns and squints over at him, "Top you with what?"

Markus snorts, "No, top as in penetrate me."

"Oh. Do you want me to?"

"Do you want to?"

"No, but if you want me to…"

Markus kisses his cheek, "Nope, just wanted to be sure."


End file.
